


Honest and Indecent

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [81]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Scribbler's <a href="http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/08/04/mimi-clarkes-seven-tips-for-a-better-sex-life/">Mimi Clarke's Seven Tips For a Better Sex Life</a>. Jake discovers a new side of Heather when she gets up the courage to act on Mimi's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest and Indecent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mimi Clarke's Seven Tips For A Better Sex Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



> Thanks to Scribbler for the beta and SGAFan for checking for Britishisms in an almost-finished version. (Any that have slipped in are entirely my fault.) Written for [cliche_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile) and the prompt "Habits &amp; Routines".

Jake let the water sluice over him, thinking that long hot showers were one of the things he'd never take for granted again. He frowned as a draft of cold air hit his back and half turned, wondering if Heather needed him, or if he'd spent so long that she was growing impatient for her turn.

His surprise increased as she stepped in behind him, pulling the curtain closed with one hand and snaking the other around his waist.

Not that it wasn't a very pleasant surprise. He turned the rest of the way around and let her draw him close. She raised her face to his, and he bent and kissed her, lifting one hand to push the dampening curls of hair back from her cheek. She deepened the kiss, sliding her arm around his neck and tangling her fingers in his wet locks.

Even though they'd made love already that morning, he wanted her again. He reached out blindly to turn off the shower tap, but she put her hand on his to stop him.

Pulling away a little, she peered up at him, licking her lips. She looked nervous, but there was a determined glint in her eye that suggested she'd made up her mind about something.

"No," she whispered. "Here."

He raised an eyebrow, but she was already turning him and slipping around him so that she could lean against his back while the water rained down on them both. Her hand slid forward and circled his cock, and he jerked and leaped at her touch, because the feel of her fingers on him, and her breasts brushing his back, and her lips trailing kisses along his shoulder blade....

But it was more than that, as he pressed himself back against her, while she moved her hand over him and the water thundered down on them, and he reached out with one hand to steady himself against the wall. It was that she was suddenly as confident in the bedroom—or rather, not in the bedroom—as in every other part of their life together.

Not that she always waited for him to make the first move. She'd slip her arms around him and kiss him and let him know without words that she wanted him. But seemed like it was always his decision to lead them to the bed, and his choice which of the several things he knew she liked—her on top, or him stroking her with his fingers, or him going down on her—came next.

Whereas _this_: her fingers confidently working on him, and the water trickling over him, and her palm on his chest holding him close.... And knowing this was what _she_ wanted....

With a soft moan, he came, his hips bucking against her. Over the hissing of the water, he thought he heard a quiet, triumphant "Yes!" from her.

Trembling, trying to catch his breath, he turned toward her, gathering her to him and burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"Happy Tuesday," she murmured.

He laughed softly and pulled her closer. Yup, this was definitely a happy Tuesday. Maybe could be happier still.

He slid his hand between them and splayed his fingers across her stomach. Lifting his head, he drew back a little until he could meet her gaze.

"Here?" he asked softly, and she nodded, her cheeks flushing but her eyes bright with excitement.

Keeping his hand where it was, he turned her so that her back was pressed against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, lifting her arm to cradle his head. He wrapped his free arm around her, cupping her breast, while he slid a finger down through her damp curls and on into the place where even the heat of the water running over them couldn't compete.

She sighed softly, and arched against him, pushing her hips towards his hand. He nuzzled her neck, while his finger stroked her and circled her and teased her, drawing small gasps of pleasure from her. Until suddenly she was crying out, and he had to hold her steady as she shuddered against him.

He drew her close, his hand still resting on her. Then she shifted and turned to face him, once more wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tightly against her. "'S good," she murmured, her breath tickling his skin.

"Uh-huh." He was thinking about how she'd come more quickly than usual, and how _he_ had, and how it had all somehow been more relaxed than recently, despite there being a couple of times when they'd been less than steady on their feet. It _was_ good.

He gently pushed her away from him a little, taking her face in his hands so he could look into her eyes. "We should try this again sometime," he suggested.

She swallowed and nodded. He noticed the slightly anxious look she'd worn when she'd first stepped into the shower was back. "Maybe we should try a lot of things?" she offered uncertainly.

He looked at her for a moment, unsure what she meant. Then it hit him that maybe they didn't always need to end up in bed to... end up in bed. Have sex. Make love. Yeah, make love. This was definitely making love....

"I think we should," he agreed, wondering if she was already planning on surprising him somewhere else, or if it was his turn to think up the venue for their next encounter.


End file.
